1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insertion system for electrical conductors. In detail, it relates to an insertion system that inserts electrical conductors into the slots of a stator core.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the stator coil of a rotary electric machine is formed by the legs of each substantially U-shaped electrical conductor being inserted into respective slots of a stator core from a central axial direction, and then the ends of each leg being connected together. Insulating paper is inserted inside each substantially rectangular slot so as to cover the all sides thereof, and contact between the electrical conductor and stator core is avoided by way of this insulating paper.
Usually, insulating paper is inserted inside the slot in a state in which the gap between the insulating paper is kept wider than the width of the electrical conductor so that it is possible to insert the electrical insulator into the slot. However, due to trouble, etc. upon inserting the insulating paper, the gap between the insulating paper sometimes narrows. In this case, the leg of the electrical conductor comes to abut the insulating paper and pushes the insulating paper from above, a result of which the insulating paper deforms and it is not possible to push the electrical conductor down to the normal position. Therefore, an insertion system has been proposed that includes an opening fixture that widens the gap between the insulating paper (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-97791